Hanakaze : Flower Wind
by lightningklass
Summary: Ketika kecantikan bunga membawamu bertemu dengan orang yang tak pernah hatimu sangka, seperti angin yang berhembus tanpa arah. / VIXX Leo Ken N Ravi / KEO NAVI / ONESHOT / Romance AU fluff / Happy reading!


**Title** : Hanakaze (Flower Wind)

 **Cast** : Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Cha Hakyeon, Kim Wonsik

 **Pair** : Keo, Navi

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Rating** : T

 **Summary** : Ketika kecantikan bunga membawamu bertemu dengan orang yang tak pernah hatimu sangka, seperti angin yang berhembus tanpa arah.

 **A/N** : Hai! _Auhtor_ Sha balik bawa _one-shot_! Jadi setelah MV Hanakaze rilis, ceritanya _author_ langsung dapet pencerahan gitu. *yoeh*. Oh ya, ini bukan _Fic-song_ , lho. Jangan digabung-gabungin sama lagunya, ya. Sama MV-nya aja. Meski sebetulnya ga begitu berhubungan juga, sih -_- _Fic_ kali ini _setting_ -nya di Jepang, dan ceritanya keempat _cast_ kita adalah orang Jepang, meski _author_ pake nama asli Korea mereka di sini. Yah, anggap aja mereka itu orang-orang Korea yang dari bayi udah diajak tinggal di Jepang sama ortunya, dan ga pernah pulkam ke Korea. Jadi nggak bisa bahasa Korea. Dan kalian jangan terlalu terpaku sama _summary_ , ya. Karena kayaknya _summary_ sama _story_ bakal ga nyambung. Lolz sudahlah, kayaknya _author_ kebanyakan ngoceh nih.. langsung ke _story_ saja!

 _Happy reading ^^_

* * *

| **Hanakaze** |

* * *

Jung Taekwoon melonggarkan dasi hitamnya. Menghela nafas, dan menatap meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Di atas kertas-kertas putih itu terlihat goresan-goresan pensil yang membentuk sosok manusia, namun lebih menonjolkan pakaian apa yang dikenakan. Ya, Jung Taekwoon adalah seorang _designer_ yang bekerja di sebuah _brand_ yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Pekerjaannya itu membuatnya harus selalu mengeluarkan inovasi-inovasi baru yang tak mudah didapatkan. Dan beginilah keadaannya setiap ia terpaksa harus membuat puluhan rancangan baru. Kehabisan ide, lelah, bahkan rasa malas pun menghantuinya. Tapi pria berusia 26 tahun itu tidak boleh memenangkan kemalasannya. Karena kalau begitu, yakin dua hari ke depan ia akan jadi seorang pengangguran.

Keadaan Taekwoon yang seperti itu memang tak terlalu sering terlihat. Mungkin hanya 4 kali dalam setahun, setiap pergantian musim. Tentu saja. Ganti musim, berarti ganti pula cara orang berpenampilan. Maka dari itu, sebagai seorang _designer_ , Taekwoon tidak bisa menelantarkan masyarakat untuk berpakaian tidak sesuai dengan keadaan di luar. Dan beginilah keadaannya sekarang, tubuh serta otaknya lelah. Dan kalau dilihat dari pandangan orang lain, aura hitam menjalar-jalar keluar dari punggungnya. Berlebihan, tapi memang begitu yang rekan-rekan kerjanya lihat. Ah, lagi pula Taekwoon tak peduli. Yang penting perkerjaannya sudah selesai. Tinggal memberikan tumpukan sketsa itu pada sang atasan. Entah, mungkin beberapa tidak akan diterima dan ia harus membuat sketsa yang baru. Tapi karena ini sudah mendekati jam pulang kerja, Ia yakin atasannya itu tidak akan memaksanya lembur semalaman.

Taekwoon menatap sebuah vas bunga yang berada di sebuah rak. Bunga matahari. Seketika di wajahnya, terulas sebuah senyuman. Selain cara berpakaian orang, suasana kantor pun tetap diperhatikan seiring bergantinya musim. Dan sebentar lagi, musim semi akan berganti musim panas. Maka, bunga matahari lah yang memang cocok menghiasi ruangan.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah bunga, Taekwoon ingat siapa yang meletakan bunga matahari itu di sana. Seorang wanita pekerja _part-time_ yang sudah beberapa hari belakangan tidak Ia lihat berkeliaran di kantor. Bukannya apa, tapi mungkin Taekwoon tertarik dengan wanita itu. Setahunya, wanita itu adalah seorang mahasiswi di universitas S, dan bekerja di sini sebagai asisten para _designer_. Ya, _designer_ di sini bukan hanya Taekwoon. Ada 3 _designer_ lain yang bersaing merebut perhatian atasan agar karya mereka dapat diwujudkan oleh perusahaan.

"Hai, Jung. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang. Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangan dari rak di hadapannya, dan menoleh. Terlihat seorang pria berambut kecoklatan berdiri di dekat kursinya. Sedangkan di sampingnya ada dua orang wanita. Yang satu berambut hitam legam dan dikuncir kuda, yang satu lagi berambut _blonde_ dengan potongan _bob_ sebahu. Ya, orang-orang ini adalah ketiga designer lain yang tadi kita bicarakan.

" _Eo_." Jawab Taekwoon sambil mengangguk. Ketiga _designer_ lain itu hanya kemudian memperhatikan rekan kerjanya yang tengah membereskan kertas-kertas di atas mejanya menjadi satu tumpukan. "Kalian sudah menyerahkan sketsa pada Yamada- _san_?"

"Sudah." Jawab si wanita _blonde_. "Tadinya kami mau menunggumu. Tapi melihat keadaanmu yang—seperti biasanya—suram, kami urung. Jadi kami duluan."

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak langsung pulang?"

"Hari ini 'kan masa suram kita sudah berakhir, jadi untuk menghilangkan stres kami mau mengajakmu minum. Bagaimana?" Tanya pria berambut kecoklatan itu.

Taekwoon langsung menggeleng. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya, hendak berjalan menuju ruang atasannya, Yamada- _san_. Namun matanya kembali terpaku pada bunga dalam rak itu.

"Ah, kau tidak asyik..." Keluhan terdengar dari ketiga rekan kerjanya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Taekwoon kembali bersuara, namun matanya tidak lepas dari bunga matahari itu. Ketiga rekan kerjanya mengikuti arah pandang Taekwoon. "Bunga itu..."

"Ah, bunganya sudah diganti, toh." Ujar wanita berambut hitam sambil tersenyum lebar, memotong perkataan Taekwoon. "Cocok ya, untuk suasana musim panas? Mimi- _chan_ memang pintar memilih bunga."

Taekwoon menoleh menatap wanita itu. "Mimi- _chan_?"

Oh, Taekwoon baru tahu namanya.

"Ya. Eguchi Mimi, pekerja _part-time_ yang menjadi asisten kita sejak tahun lalu. Kau tidak lupa, kan, Jung- _san_?"

Taekwoon menggeleng. "Lalu kemana dia? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya."

"Kau tidak tahu? Makanya, kau jangan terlalu fokus pada pekerjaanmu, Jung. Anak itu sudah berhenti."

"Kapan? Kenapa?"

"Baru tiga hari yang lalu. Katanya dia berhasil mendapat beasiswa sekolah di Prancis." Ujar si _blonde_.

"Mimi- _chan_ punya cita-cita jadi _designer_ terkenal. Dia belajar dengan giat agar bisa menimba ilmu di negara mode itu. Alasan dia berkerja _part-time_ di sini pun untuk mencari pengalaman. Hebat, ya?" Ucap wanita berambut kuncir.

"Duh. Aku jadi takut tersaingi."

"Hahaha!"

Taekwoon hanya menatap ketiga rekannya yang asyik tertawa. Jujur, ini yang membuat Taekwoon sedikit tidak nyaman. Baru saja selesai berlelah-lelah ria dengan pekerjaan, ia masih harus mendengar ocehan ketiga rekan kerjanya itu. Taekwoon akhirnya menghela nafas dan mulai melangkah, hendak meninggalkan ketiga orang yang sedang asyik tertawa itu. Namun, baru satu langkah, Ia berbalik.

"Hei." Ketiga orang itu berhenti tertawa dan menatap Taekwoon. "Kalian tahu dimana dia membeli bunga itu?"

* * *

 **| Hanakaze |**

* * *

Tak jauh dari kantor sebuah brand pakaian terkenal, sekitar empat blok jauhnya, berdiri sebuah toko bunga 'HANA-ICHI'. Pemiliknya seorang wanita yang sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abad. Meski begitu, wanita itu masih sangat gesit dalam mengurusi usaha toko bunganya ini.

Dilihat dari luar, 'HANA-ICHI' merupakan toko yang sederhana, namun cantik. Berbagai macam bunga warna-warni selalu terpajang di dekat pintu masuknya. Banyak bunga yang sering kita lihat di taman-taman. Tapi untuk saat ini, yang terpampang di depan toko itu kebanyakan bunga-bunga yang banyak dicari di musim semi: Amaryllis, Azalea, Magnolia, Tiger lily, dan Camellia, dan untuk musim panas: Aster, Gaura, Dahlia, Achillea, dan tentu saja bunga matahari. Maklum, semi masih menghiasi nuansa alam, sedangkan musim panas akan datang beberapa hari lagi. Masih belum bisa dipastikan, bunga musim apa yang lebih menarik perhatian orang-orang.

Sesosok pria keluar dari toko, membawa sebuah pot kecil dengan bunga Aster warna-warni tertanam di dalamnya. Diletakkan pot itu di barisan paling depan agar bunga kecil itu terlihat jelas oleh orang yang berlalu-lalang. Siapa tahu ada yang tertarik membelinya. Begitulah harap pria berkulit _tan_ itu sambil tersenyum. Kemudian menggunakan semprotan kecil, ia menyiram bunga itu dengan perasaan senang.

Entah hanya perasaan Taekwoon saja, tapi seketika bunga itu telihat segar. Oh, Taekwoon sudah berdiri di dekat toko itu rupanya. Memperhatikan kegiatan pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya itu. Dari penampilannya Taekwoon tahu pria itu hanya karyawan di sana. Dan yang membuatnya memperhatikan pria itu? Entahlah. Taekwoon tak yakin. Mungkin senyuman itu?

Pria itu akhirnya bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya, dan kembali masuk ke toko. Ia terlihat sedikit terburu-buru. Taekwoon tak tahu apa yang megajaknya, tapi kakinya membawanya masuk ke toko tersebut.

 **KLINING~**

"Oh, selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu, anak muda?"

Ujar seorang wanita tua yang duduk di balik sebuah meja. Taekwoon akhirnya tersadar. Ugh, apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya begini? Ingin rasanya lari dengan cepat keluar dari toko ini. Tapi masuk ke sebuah toko, kemudian langsung keluar begitu saja setelah disapa, benar-benar bukan sebuah perilaku yang sopan.

"Uhm... Selamat sore. Saya... mencari bunga." Ucapnya basa-basi, sembari membungkuk tanda hormat.

Ah, sudahlah. Toh, tak ada salahnya membeli bunga.

"Silahkan. Bunga apa yang kau cari?" wanita itu mendekati sosok tinggi Taekwoon.

"Entahlah, mungkin yang sesuai dengan musim panas. Bisa anda rekomendasikan?"

"Untuk musim panas, ya? Kami punya tawaran terbaru, gabungan lima jenis dalam satu paket. Untuk jenis bunganya, anda bisa memilih sendiri. Harga berbeda-beda sesuai _packing_ -nya. Untuk _bucket_ , kami ambil harga 230 yen. Untuk pot berdiameter 20cm, 480 yen. Sedangkan untuk pot persegi berukuran 40x15cm, kami beri harga 600 yen." Jelas wanita itu, membuat Taekwoon sedikit bingung. Tapi itu juga membuat Taekwoon tersenyum melihat betapa bersemagatnya wanita yang sudah sedikit rentan itu.

"Saya akan ambil yang _bucket_."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan jenis bunganya?" Tanya wanita itu sembari mengenakan _gloves_.

"Uhm... Saya tidak terlalu mengerti soal jenis-jenis bunga. Boleh tolong pilihkan? Oh, tapi mungkin, warna-warni yang sesuai dengan musim panas."

"Wah, kau sepertinya sedang persiapan menghadapi musim panas, ya?" wanita itu tertawa, sedangkan Taekwoon hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu silahkan duduk sembari menunggu. Aku akan mengambilkan pesananmu."

"Terima kasih." Taekwoon membungkuk, kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada.

Taekwoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut toko itu. Penuh bunga. Wangi dan terasa tenang. Taekwoon tersenyum merasakan ketenangan di sekitarnya. Hanya terdengar suara wanita itu yang tengah memilih bunga untuk dijadikan _bucket_. Namun tak lama, ketenangan itu sedikit terusik dengan munculnya sebuah suara.

" _Obaasan_! Aku antar pesanan dulu, ya!" Ujar sebuah suara seiring keluarnya seorang pria dari sebuah ruangan. Oh, itu pria _tan_ yang tadi di depan toko. Dan mata Taekwoon bertemu dengan matanya. Dengan cepat pria itu membungkuk pada sang pelanggan, "Oh, ada pelanggan. Selamat datang di Hana-ichi!"

Taekwoon hanya membalas dengan sedikit membungkuk pula. Masih ditatapnya senyuman pria itu.

"Hakyeon- _kun_ , pelankan suaramu! Jantungku nyaris copot, tahu?"

"Ah, _gomenasai_ , _obaasan_. Aku kira kau sedang di luar, makanya aku berteriak. Hehe..." Pria yang tadi dipanggil Hakyeon itu hanya menyengir kuda pada sang nenek.

Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas dan menggelang-geleng kepala melihat tingkah cucunya. Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya memilih bunga untuk Taekwoon.

"Pesanan apa?" Tanya sang nenek singkat, tanpa beralih dari kegiatannya.

" _Mini_ _garden_ untuk kafe Lights, seperti biasa."

"Kafe Lights? Dimana itu?"

Hakyeon yang baru saja mengangkat sebuah keranjang persegi di dekat pintu, menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Duh, sepertinya _obaasan_ mulai pikun, ya? Kafe milik paman Lee. Tidak jauh dari sini, hanya berjarak dua blok. Sebulan sekali mereka pasti pesan bunga-bunga baru untuk _mini_ _garden_ -nya."

"Oh, iya... _Obaasan_ lupa. Hehe... Mereka pesan apa kali ini?"

"Bunga matahari 60 batang."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong bunga matahari kita belum banyak laku, ya? Padahal sebentar lagi musim panas datang."

"Tenang saja, _obaasan_. Aku yakin, tidak lama lagi pasti banyak yang beli..."

Sang nenek hanya mengangguk. "Ya sudah sana, berangkat!"

" _Hai_!"

Lelaki itu pun keluar dari toko dan menuju sebuah sepeda di luar. Taekwoon masih memperhatikannya. Hakyeon mengikat keranjang itu pada tempat bonceng menggunakan tali. Setelah yakin ikatannya kencang, Hakyeon duduk di jok depan.

" _Obaasan_ , aku berangkat!"

" _Ne_! Hati-hati, Hakyeon- _kun_!"

" _Hai_ ~"

Hakyeon pun mulai menggoes pedal sepedanya menjauh dari toko. Di saat yang sama, wanita itu selesai dengan _bucket_ pesanan Taekwoon.

"Anak muda, ini pesananmu." Taekwoon menoleh. Ditatapnya tangkaian bunga yang wanita itu berikan. Warna-warni cerah. Taekwoon tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Kau suka?"

" _Hai_. _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ ~" Taekwoon mengambil bungkusan bunga itu. "Tapi boleh aku tahu bunga apa saja ini?"

"Yang kecil-kecil putih, merah, dan jingga itu Aster. Yang merah kekuningan itu Dahlia. Yang berwarna kuning cerah namanya Achillea. Sedangkan yang berdaun tiga warna putih kemerahmudaan itu Gaura. Dan kalau bunga yang besar hanya satu ini, kau pasti tahu, kan?"

"Tentu. Bunga matahari."

"Benar sekali!" wanita itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan beberapa keriput di sekitar mata dan mulutnya. Taekwoon menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Dan semuanya jadi 230 yen."

Oh iya. Hampir saja Taekwoon lupa membayar.

"Ah, iya." Taekwoon merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil sejumlah uang. Kemudian ia berikan kepada wanita itu. "Baiklah, saya permisi. _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ ~"

" _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ ~ Silakan datang kembali!"

* * *

| **Hanakaze** |

* * *

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ~ Silakan datang kembali!"

Seorang pria berpakaian layaknya seorang barista—Kemeja putih, _vest_ hitam, celana hitam, serta apron hitam yang menggelayut di pingganya—membungkuk pada dua orang perempuan remaja yang hendak keluar dari kafenya. Oh, ralat: kafe ayahnya. Kedua wanita yang sepertinya masih terpesona oleh ketampanannya itu akhirnya keluar dari kafe.

Pria berambut _blonde hazzle nut_ itu kembali berdiri tegak dan menghela nafas. Ia melihat sekeliling kafe. Akhirnya kafe kosong, dan ia bisa beristirahat sebentar. Sudah lebih dari 7 jam tangannya tak henti membuat kopi. Entah ada apa, tapi memang hari ini pelanggan seperti enggan berhenti berdatangan. Apa hari ini hari kopi sedunia sampai semua orang tidak bisa menahan hasrat minum kopi mereka?

Bleh. Pria itu memutar bola matanya, kesal akibat pikirannya sendiri. Entah mengapa otaknya selalu membuat pernyataan fiksi dan omong kosong seperti itu. Yah, tapi mungkin begitulah memang caranya berpikir. _Well_ , itu tidak membuatnya rugi. Terkadang, pikiran-pikiran itu bisa membuatnya tertawa sendiri saat sedang jenuh.

Matanya beralih ke pojok ruangan dimana terpampang sebuah _mini garden_ di sana. Ia langsung teringat, seharusnya pesanan bunga matahari dari toko bunga milik neneknya itu sudah datang. Tapi sepupunya yang biasa mengantarkan bunga itu belum juga memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Ah, mungkin dia pergi mengirim pesanan lain dulu.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, pria itu hendak pergi ke dapur untuk bersih-bersih. Sudah jam 5, satu jam lagi toko tutup. Ia tak mau pulang terlambat barang satu menit pun kalau tak ada hal penting yang harus di lakukan di kafe. Baginya, waktu itu hal paling penting.

 **KLINING~**

"Selamat da—"

Sapaannya terpotong seiring munculnya suara dari pintu depan, dan seketika ia rasakan tubuhnya bisa mati dalam pelukan itu.

"Jyannie- _chan_!"

"Oi, oi! Hakyeon _nii_! Le- lepaskan, aku tak bisa bernafas—oeekkh~"

Kemudian, Hakyeon melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

" _Gomen_ ~"

"Haish... Kau ini kebiasaan, _nii_ - _san_. Kau harus sadar diri kalau memeluk orang. Aku jadi khawatir dengan kekasih masa depanmu. Umur mereka pasti tak panjang." Ucap pria berpakaian barista, diikuti sebuah jitakan dikepalanya.

"Diam, atau umurmu yang akan berakhir sekarang juga..."

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Tapi _nii_ - _san_ , bisa kah kau berhenti memanggilku begitu?" Tanya pria yang lebih muda itu dengan sedikit _pout._

"Eh, _nanda_? Bukannya kau suka dipanggil begitu?"

"Iya, tapi kalau yang memanggil itu wanita cantik dan imut, bukan pria berusia 26 tahun dengan kulit hitam—" pria berhidung mancung itu menghentikan kata-katanya, ketika ia rasakan aura gelap di sampingnya.

"Kukira kau masih ingin hidup lebih lama, Lee Jaehwan~"

"Ampun, _nii-san_!" Pria yang baru saja dipanggil Lee Jehwan itu ditemukan meneringkup di bawah meja.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku ke sini bawa pesananmu."

Hakyeon membuka pintu kafe dan berjalan ke sepedanya untuk melepaskan kotak berisi pot-pot bunga pesanan. Sedangkan Jaehwan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan mengikuti sepupunya itu untuk membantunya. Tak lebih dari semenit, keduanya sudah kembali berada di dalam kafe. Pot-pot bunga itu sudah terletak di meja terdekat dengan _mini garden_.

Jaehwan mulai bekerja, menyusun pot-pot kecil itu di _mini garden_. Tak peduli tangannya kotor dengan tanah. Toh, dirinya tidak sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan atau membuat kopi. Sedangkan Hakyeon masih berdiri di sampingnya dan melihat sekeliling, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan hal itu rupanya disadari oleh sang adik sepupu.

"Mencari Kim Wonsik?"

Bukan menjawab, Hakyeon malah langsung bertanya, "Dimana dia?"

"Sedang keluar. Dia kekurangan beberapa bahan untuk membuat _cake_."

"Oh," Hanya begitu respon Hakyeon. Ia lalu berdiri di dekat Jaehwan, "Butuh bantuan?"

"Bukannya dari tadi..." dan dengan itu, Jaehwan menerima sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

Baru hendak mengangkat sebuah pot, pintu kafe terbuka.

 **KLINING~**

"Aku kembali!"

"Itu Won—"

"WONSIK- _KUN_!"

Hakyeon melompat ke arah seorang pria berpakaian ala Pattisier, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Jaehwan beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi bedanya, kali ini sang korban tidak merasa tercekik. Mungkin karena tubuh besarnya itu.

"Oh, Hakyeon _nii_. Sudah datang?" Hakyeon melepaskan pelukannya itu kemudian mengangguk. "Tadi aku membuat _Choco-Banana_ _Cake_. Aku tidak tahu itu termasuk berhasil atau tidak. Kau mau coba?"

"Tentu!" Ujar Hakyeon semangat. Kemudian keduanya masuk ke dapur, meninggalkan seseorang di pojok ruangan yang sedang asyik merutuk.

" _Geez. Memang dari awal Hakyeon_ nii _tidak punya niat untuk membantuku."_

* * *

| **Hanakaze** |

* * *

Jung Taekwoon berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah kafe. Se- _bucket_ bunga yang tadi ia beli di Hana-Ichi masih di tangannya. Melihat sepeda yang tadi pria dari toko bunga itu naiki, ia yakin ini Kafe yang tadi dibicarakan. Lagi-lagi, entah ada ajakan dari mana, kaki Taekwoon melangkah mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

 **KLINING~**

"Ah, selamat datang!"

Sudah disapa lagi. Duh, lagi-lagi Taekwoon tak bisa kabur. Lagi pula apa, sih, yang membuatnya hari ini sedikit-sedikit memasuki toko orang lain? Padahal otaknya tahu bahwa tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Tapi kenapa masih memaksa untuk berkeliaran di toko-toko seperti ini?

 _Ah, sudahlah. Duduk saja_.

Taekwoon akhirnya duduk di sebuah meja yang tak jauh dari sosok seorang barista yang tengah sibuk mengurusi bunga-bunga matahari di sebuah _mini garden_ di pojok ruangan. Itu bunga dari toko Hana-ichi tadi. Tapi tunggu. Dimana pria kurir tadi? Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan, tidak mendapati sosok itu. Malah ia terkejut, ketika di depannya sudah berdiri sang barista berambut pirang itu.

"Maaf, tuan. Saya sedang merapikan _mini garden_ kami. Sebentar lagi selesai. Tuan keberatan menunggu?" Ucap pria itu. Taekwoon hanya menggeleng. "Baiklah, tuan pesan apa? Biar saya buatkan segera setelah _mini garden_ itu selesai."

" _Latte_." Jawab Taekwoon singkat.

"Baiklah, setelah ini akan langsung saya buatkan. Terima kasih karena bersedia menunggu." Jaehwan membungkuk dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan _mini garden_ itu.

Taekwoon, dari tempat duduknya, masih setia menyaksikan kegiatan sang barista. Entah ada apa, tapi mata Taekwoon serasa tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan di depannya. Beberapa kali ia lihat barista berambut pirang itu tertawa sendiri. Oh tidak, Taekwoon tidak menganggapnya gila karena tertawa sendiri, justru baginya itu terlihat... manis?

Bleh, Taekwoon. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu! Ah, sejak kapan Taekwoon memuji-muji orang yang baru ia kenal dan dalam hati pula? Seperti pengumpat. Tapi memang aneh. Taekwoon bahkan menemukan dirinya tersenyum sendiri ketika pria di pojok ruangan itu kembali tertawa kecil. Oh, ada apa dengan Jung Taekwoon hari ini?

Taekwoon akhirnya melepaskan pandangannya saat barista itu akhirnya selesai berkutat dengan _mini garden_ , dan berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan di balik _counter_ kopinya. Taekwoon meghela nafas, kemudian pandangannya jatuh ke _bucket_ bunga yang masih ada di tangannya. Memandangi warna-warni cerah bunga itu. Tunggu, ini yang membuat Taekwoon tak berhenti memandangi pria tadi. Sejak awal, entah penglihatan dari mana, Taekwoon bisa melihat aura bunga seperti ini di sekitar pria itu. Dan itu yang membuatnya tertarik. Bunga-bunga dengan nuansa cerah dan ceria, senada dengan nuansa musim panas yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

Bibir Taekwoon mengulas sebuah senyum lagi. Mungkin musim panasnya tahun ini akan lebih menyenangkan dengan bunga ini.

* * *

| **Hanakaze** |

* * *

"Uwaaah! Kelihatannya enak sekali!" Hakyeon memandangi sebuah _cake_ berbentuk bulat sempurna yang baru Wonsik keluarkan dari lemari pendingin. "Belum ada yang mencoba?"

"Belum. Entah kenapa Jaehwan _nii_ tidak mau saat kutawarkan. Kalau aku sendiri, tidak terbiasa mencicipi _cake_ buatan sendiri. Lagi pula, akan lebih tepat kalau yang mencicipi orang lain, kan? Supaya aku tahu apa yang orang lain rasakan."

"Ya, ya! Aku sudah mengerti itu! Sekarang, biarkan aku mencoba _cake_ -mu ini!"

Wonshik tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sepupu dari sahabatnya itu. Apa benar pria ini lebih tua 3 tahun darinya? Kenapa tingkah lakunya sperti anak kecil begini? Tapi Jaehwan juga sering bertingkah begini. Apa semua keluarganya bersifat begini?

"Wonsik- _kun_? Apa yang lucu?"

"Eh, ti-tidak ada." Wonsik berhenti tertawa, kemudian memotong kue itu menjadi 6 bagian. Salah satunya ia pindahkan ke sebuah piring kecil. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah garpu dan memberikannya pada Hakyeon. " _Ja_! Silakan mencicipi!"

" _Ne_! _Itadakimasu_ ~" Hakyeon mengambil sesuap kecil _cake_ buatan pattissier itu. "Wah! Wonsik- _kun_! Ini enak sekali!"

"Benarkah? Ah, lega mendengarnya~" Wonsik mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri. Kemudian ia melihat Hakyeon meletakkan piring itu di meja dengan wajah sedikit masam. "Kenapa, _nii_ - _san_? Katamu itu enak?"

"Ya, enak sekali. Sampai aku mau menghabiskan semuanya. Tapi ini 'kan _tester_ dan untuk di jual. Mana boleh kuhabiskan? Hehe..." Ucap Hakyeon malu-malu.

Wonsik menatapnya beberapa lama. Kemudian ia kembali tertawa.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa lagi?"

"Haha! Habis kau lucu, Hakyeon _nii_! Haha~" Wonsik masih asyik tertawa, meski sudah menerima pukulan keras di lengannya.

"Apa yang lucu dariku, hah?!"

"Tentu saja! Yang namanya _tester_ , mana ada yang untuk di jual? Haha!" Wonsik masih tertawa. Mendengar itu, Hakyeon baru sadar kalau tadi ia salah bicara. Pria yang lebih tua itu akhirnya hanya menunduk malu, sampai akhirnya Wonsik kembali bicara, "Sudah, makan saja semuanya."

Hakyeon mengangkat kepalanya. "Sungguh?"

Wonsik mengangguk.

"Waa! Terima kasih, Wonsik! Aku bayar, deh!"

"Ah, tidak perlu, _nii_ - _san_. Sudah, habiskan saja. Aku membuat _cake_ ini khusus untukmu..."

" _Ne_?"

"Eh."

Wonsik dengan cepat menutup mulutnya. Hakyeon menatapnya bingung. Duh, Kim Wonshik, pakai salah bicara segala. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kau... membuat _cake_ ini khusus untukku?"

"Ti- tidak. Ma- maksudku... a- anggap saja begitu! Anggap saja aku membuat _cake_ ini khusus untukmu, jadi kau habiskan juga tidak apa-apa!" Wonsik menyengir kuda.

"Ehey~ Apanya yang 'anggap saja'?"

Terdengar sebuah suara dari pintu dapur. Jaehwan berdiri di sana dengan tatapan 'ayolah, kebohonganmu suatu saat pasti terbongkar, Kim Wonsik'. Wonsik merasa hidupnya akan berakhir saat ini juga. Duh, apa lebih baik ia mati saja sekarang? Ah, Kim Wonsik belum ingin mati!

"Jaehwan? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hakyeon.

Duh, Hakyeon pakai tanya hal begitu pula. Awas saja Lee Jaehwan, kalau berani-berani mengatakan hal yang macam-macam. Rutuk Wonsik dalam hati.

"Hakyeon _nii_ , Wonsik benar-benar membuat _cake_ itu khusus untukmu..." Ucap Jaehwan sambil berjalan menuju tempat cuci, untuk meluruskan niat awalnya yaitu mencuci tangannya yang penuh tanah.

"Eh? Tadi Wonsik bilang ia menawarkannya padamu, tapi kau malah menolak. Lagi pula kenapa kau menolak? _Cake_ ini enak sekali, tahu?" Ucap Hakyeon sambil kembali menyuap _cake_ di tangannya.

Jaehwan menyalakan keran air dan mulai mencuci tangannya. Namun matanya hanya menatap sahabat seperjuangannya itu dengan tatapan ' _nice try, buddy_.'

"Menolak apanya? Aku bahkan berusaha keras merebutnya dari tangan besarnya itu." Jaehwan selesai mencuci tangannya dan kini mengeringkannya dengan sebuah kain. "Kau tahu, dia bahkan mengunci lemari pendingin dengan kode yang aku tidak tahu."

"Hah?" Hakyeon terdengar sangat bingung, tapi tangan dan mulutnya tidak sedikit pun berhenti menyuap dan mengunyah.

"Jaehwan _nii_ , kumohon hentikan!" Wonsik menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Hakyeon terlihat makin bingung melihat Wonsik begitu. "Ya, ya. Aku minta maaf karena melarangmu memakan _cake_ ini. Tapi alasannya bukan itu!"

Jaehwan hanya memutar bola matanya. "Percaya padaku, _nii-san_. Kim Wonsik benar-benar membuat cake itu khusus untuk Cha Hakyeon."

 _Uhuk_!

"Jaehwan _nii_!"

"Heheh. Sudah ya, ada pelanggan yang menunggu _latte_ buatanku!"

Dengan itu, Jaehwan keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Kim Wonsik yang ternyata sudah berwajah merah semerah apel. Serta Cha Hakyeon yang matanya membulat. Ah, sepertinya pria itu baru mengerti apa yang sedari tadi sepupunya itu bicarakan.

Bahwa _cake_ itu memang khusus untuknya.

* * *

| **Hanakaze** |

* * *

Jaehwan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia juga tak mengerti apa yang salah dengannya. Apa ada sesuatu di wajahnya? Apa baginya Jaehwan ini jelek? Kenapa pria itu terus memandanginya seperti itu? Sang barista itu tidak bisa fokus membuat _latte_ -nya sedari tadi. Tentu saja karena tatapan tajam itu. Jaehwan tak mengerti kenapa bisa ada manusia dengan mata setajam dia? Apa dia ini jelmaan kucing? Atau musang? Ah, pikiran _none-sense_ macam ini keluar lagi. Sudahlah, fokus saja pada _latte_ , Jaehwan!

Dengan usaha yang lebih dari biasanya, akhirnya Jaehwan selesai membuat _latte_ pesanan pria yang jadi satu-satunya pelanggan saat ini. Setelah meletakkan cangkir itu di atas nampan, Jaehwan mulai berjalan keluar dari balik _counter_ -nya. Ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan getaran tubuhnya. Ya, Jaehwan masih takut dengan tatapan pria itu yang sampai saat ini belum juga lepas darinya.

Perasaan takut Jaehwan itu membuat kakinya melangkah sedikit aneh, dan mengakibatkan kaki kanannya tersandung oleh kaki kirinya sendiri.

PRANG! Bruk!

Cangkir _latte_ -nya jatuh lebih dulu dan pecah berkeping-keping, sedangkan Jaehwan jatuh dengan tumpuan lutut kiri dan kedua tangannya. Sialnya, tangan kirinya menimpa beberapa pecahan cangkir di lantai.

"Aww!"

Melihat kejadian itu, Taekwoon sebagai orang yang kebetulan berada paling dekat dengan sang barista, bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati sosok yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah. Maaf, tuan. Saya akan membuatkan pesanan anda lagi." Jaehwan berdiri dengan cepat dan hendak kembali ke _counter_ -nya. Tapi pria itu menarik tangannya. "Tuan?"

"Jaehwan ada ap—Ya Tuhan. Lee Jaehwan, apa yang terjadi?!"

Wonsik dan Hakyeon akhirnya keluar dari dapur, keduanya melihat tangan Jaehwan berlumur darah.

"A- aku terjatuh. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, kok!"

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana, anak bodoh? Wonsik, ambilkan P3K, cepat!"

Wonsik dengan cepat membuka sebuah laci di _counter_ kopi milik Jaehwan dan mengambil sebuah P3K dari sana.

"Ayo, Jae. Biar kuobati—" Hakyeon menarik tangan Jaehwan, namun seketika ia sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang menggenggeam pergelangan tangan sepupunya itu.

 _Bukankah pria ini..._

"Aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon dan Wonsik saling pandang. Sedangkan mata Jaehwan membulat, menatap pria di depannya.

"Ti- tidak perlu, tuan. Teman-temanku bisa melakukannya—" Ucap Taekwoon.

"Aku pelanggan. Dan ini permintaanku."

Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap sepupu serta sahabatnya. Tatapannya seperti mengatakan, 'Bagaimana ini? Aku takut...'. Hakyeon membalas tatapannya tanpa artian apa pun. Kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kami akan membersihkan kekacauan disini. Silahkan. Tolong urus dia, tuan." Hakyeon membungkuk dan memberikan kotak P3K ke tangan pelanggan itu. Kemudian ia menarik Wonsik kembali ke dapur.

" _Ni ... nii-san_!"

Jaehwan tak bisa mengelak lagi saat entah bagaimana dirinya sudah terduduk di kursi di hadapan pria itu. Akhirnya, pria itu hanya bisa merutuk sang sepupu dalam hati. Apa Hakyeon tak tahu sama sekali kalau Jaehwan sangat takut pada pria aneh ini? Lagi pula apa maksud pria ini, sih? Pernah lihat sebelumnya saja tidak, tapi mau-maunya mengobati tangan karyawan kafe yang didatangi. Sungguh pria aneh.

Tapi melihat pria itu kini tengah sibuk mengobati tangannya, perasaan takut yang sejak tadi menghantuinya tiba-tiba saja sirna entah kemana. Jaehwan juga tak mengerti.

"A- ah!" Ringis Jaehwan ketika pria itu menarik sebuah serpihan beling kecil yang rupanya masih tertancap di telapak tangannya.

"Ah, maaf." Pria itu kemudian mengoleskan obat merah di luka-lukanya.

Jaehwan kembali menggigit bibirnya. Perih memang, ketika lukanya diolesi obat merah. Tapi yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini adalah keadaan hening yang baginya tidak nyaman. Ingin keluar dari ketidaknyamanan ini, Jaehwan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ng... Tuan—"

"Aku Jung Taekwoon." Tanpa disangka, pria itu menyebutkan namanya begitu saja.

"Ah, a- aku—"

"Lee Jaehwan." Mata Jaehwan lagi-lagi membulat. Bagaimana pria ini bisa tahu namanya?!

"Ba- bagaimana—"

" _Name tag_ -mu."

Jaehwan menunduk, melihat _name tag_ yang tergantung rapi di _vest_ bagian kirinya. Jaehwan kembali tak berani bicara. Ia hanya memperhatikan Taekwoon melilitkan perban di tangannya. Dan kembali ia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ng... Jung- _san_." Panggil Jaehwan, berharap ada respon meski hanya sekedar sebuah kata 'apa'. Tapi entah memang Taekwoon yang terlalu fokus dalam kegiatannya megurusi tangan Jaehwan, atau memang ia tidak mau menjawab. Ah, apa pun itu, Jaehwan harus bertanya, "Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Kali ini Taekwoon megangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan seolah bertanya, 'maksudmu?'

"Ma- maksudku, kita sama sekali belum pernah kenal atau pun sekedar berpapasan. Tapi kenapa kau... mau mengobati tanganku?"

Taekwoon kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke perban Jaehwan. Masih belum ada respon darinya sampai perban yang melilit tangan Jaehwan menempel dengan benar.

"Sudah selesai." Taekwoon melepaskan tangannya dari Jaehwan.

"Ah, terima kasih." Jaehwan menarik tangannya dan meletakkan di pahanya.

"Secara tidak langsung, aku penyebab kau jatuh tadi, bukan?"

"Ma- maksudmu?"

"Apa caraku menatapmu tadi menakutkan bagimu?" Jaehwan tak menjawab. Ingin menjawab 'iya', tapi itu tidak sopan. Akhirnya ia hanya diam sambil menunuduk. "Katakan saja, tidak apa-apa."

"Uhm... Memang apa yang membuatmu menatapku begitu, Jung- _san_?"

Hening. Taekwoon sendiri masih belum begitu yakin apa yang membuatnya memandangi Jaehwan seperti beberapa menit yang lalu itu? Kagum kah? Tertarik kah? Atau... suka? Ups. Pikiran itu membuat Taekwoon merasakan panas di wajahnya. Ia kemudian memandang ke tempat lain, keluar jendela tepatnya.

"Entahlah." Jaehwan tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa dengan jawaban Taekwoon itu. "Apa pun itu, aku minta maaf karena membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

"Ah, ti- tidak! Aku yang minta maaf, aku belum jadi membuat pesananmu." Mengatakan itu, membuat Jaehwan teringat, "Ah, benar! Aku akan membuatkan pesananmu lagi, permisi."

Jaehwan hendak berhenti saat Taekwoon bilang, "Kau yakin? Dengan tanganmu yang seperti itu?"

" _Hai_. _Daijobudesu_... Aku bukan kidal, jadi tidak apa-apa." Jaehwan tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk. "Mohon tunggu sebentar, Jung- _san_."

* * *

| **Hanakaze** |

* * *

Jaehwan kembali membuat _latte_ untuk Taekwoon. Tapi kali ini, Taekwoon tak sama sekali menatap Jaehwan, tak ingin membuat sang barista kembali merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi justru, kali ini Taekwoon yang merasa tak nyaman. Ingin sekali lagi saja ia melihat senyuman Jaehwan yang terakhir tadi diberikan padanya sebelum beranjak dari hadapannya. Tapi Taekwoon benar-benar tak ingin terjadi apa-apa lagi pada Jaehwan. Ia pun hanya menatap langit senja yang mulai gelap di luar.

Tak lama, Jaehwan kembali berdiri di depan mejanya, membawa nampan dengan cangkir _latte_ pesanannya. Diletakkan _latte_ itu di meja Taekwoon.

"Maaf, membuat anda menunggu lama." Akhirnya. Akhirnya Taekwoon melihat senyum itu lagi. "Dan, uhm... _Latte_ ini gratis. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku karena sudah bersedia mengobati tanganku." Ucap Jaehwan. Namun Taekwoon tak terlihat hendak menjawab sedikit pun. Pria itu masih sibuk mengagumi manisnya senyuman Jaehwan. "Uhm... Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke belakang. Silakan menikmati _latte_ -mu, Jung- _san_."

Jaehwan kembali membungkuk, kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke dapur. Tunggu. Kenapa harus berlari? Apa yang membuatnya begini? Apa yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan membuat wajahnya sepanas oven milik Wonsik? Sudahlah, Jaehwan tak mau pikir panjang. Yang penting ia menjauh dari Jung Taekwoon dulu.

Kembali ke meja pelanggan, Taekwoon tersenyum menatap _latte_ yang tadi Jaehwan letakkan. Manisnya pria itu. Apa yang membuatnya terpikir untuk membuat gambar ini di _latte_ -nya? Hah, lebih baik Taekwoon pura-pura tidak sadar. Sedikit menggoda barista manis itu tidak ada salahnya, kan?

* * *

| **Hanakaze** |

* * *

Di dapur, Jaehwan masuk dengan cepat dan sedikit membanting pintu. Hal itu membuat Hakyeon dan Wonsik terkejut dan segera menjauh. Ups, apa yang mereka lakukan? Untung saja Jaehwan terlalu fokus mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Tapi melihat Jaehwan yang begitu, malah membuat Hakyeon bingung. Ia mendekati sepupunya itu.

"Jaehwan? _Daijobu_ _desuka_?"

"Ah, _hai_..." Jawab Jaehwan lemas.

"Apa orang itu melakukan sesuatu padamu, _nii-san_?" tanya Wonsik mulai geram dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dari tadi ia khawatir kalau pria itu akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada sahabatnya. Habis, orang itu aneh sekali.

"Ti- tidak, Wonsik. Dia hanya memesan secangkir _latte_ lagi. Itu saja." Jawab Jaehwan setelah nafasnya kembali normal. Kemudian ia menatap Hakyeon. "Hakyeon _nii_? Bukankah ini sudah waktunya Hana-ichi tutup? Kau tidak membantu _obaasan_?"

"Ah, benar! Aku lupa waktu!" Hakyeon dengan cepat mengambil tasnya dan membuka pintu dapur. "Aku duluan, ya? Oh Wonsik- _kun_ , terima kasih, ya?"

Hakyeon mengedipkan mata pada Wonsik sebelum berlari keluar dan menutup pintu. Jaehwan melirik ke arah Wonsik. Dilihatnya pria itu hanya tersenyum. Tapi Jaehwan sadar akan semburat merah yang terpanpang jelas di pipi sahabatnya itu.

"Oooh~ Terima kasih untuk apa itu?" Ujar Jaehwan dengan nada meledek.

"Uh... Itu, untuk _cake_ yang aku berikan padanya." Jawab Wonsik tanpa melihat ke arah Jaehwan. Matanya mencari objek lain yang bisa menjadi fokus.

"Sungguh? Bukan untuk hal lain kah?"

"A- apa maksudmu?"

"Eyy, jangan kira aku tidak melihatnya. Tadi kalian—"

"Ah! Jangan katakan!" Wonsik menutup mulut Jaehwan dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Jaehwan tertawa terahak-bahak dalam hatinya. "Lebih baik, sekarang kita membahas pelanggan aneh itu!"

Jaehwan berhenti tertawa dalam hatinya. Tangan Wonsik akhirnya lepas dari mulutnya. Ekspresi wajah barista itu berubah drastis dalam waktu satu detik. Wonsik sadar itu, dan pikirnya aneh. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu? Wonsik bahkan belum menyebut—karena memang berlum tahu—nama pelanggan itu. Tapi apa pengaruhnya dengan Jaehwan?

"Jaehwan _nii_? Kenapa ekspresimu itu?" Jaehwan hanya menggeleng. Kali ini, Wonsik yang menyadari semburat merah merekah di wajah Jaehwan. " _Ni.. Nii-san_! Wajahmu!"

"Ke- kenapa wajahku?!" Seru Jaehwan panik.

"Merah."

"Kim Wonsik, jangan mempermainkanku!" Jaehwan menjitak kepala pria di hadapannya.

"Eyy, aku serius! Wajahmu merah sekali, _nii-san_! Ada apa dengan—" Wonsik menarik nafas menerima suatu pemikiran baru dalam otaknya. "Jangan-jangan... pria itu kekasihmu?!"

"APA?! BU- BUKAN!" Ekspresi kesal menghiasi wajah sang barista. "Bahkan aku baru kenal dia tadi!"

"Lalu kenapa dia baik sekali padamu?! Apa dia _secret edmirer_ -mu, dan tadi itu dia menyatakan perasaan padamu, _nii-san_?"

"BUKAN!"

"Lalu apa?" Otak Wonsik kembali dirasuki sebuah pemikiran baru. Hanya menebak, sih. Tapi entah kenapa Wonsik yakin tebakan ini benar. "Apa kau... Menyukainya?"

Mata pria yang lebih tua itu membulat. Bagaimana sahabatnya itu akhirnya bisa membacanya perasaannya?! Jaehwan harus apa? Kalau ia bicara, pasti akan langsung ketahuan. Jaehwan memang tak pandai membual. Dia pun memilih untuk diam. Namun rupanya pilihan itu memperburuk keadaan.

"Diam berarti 'iya'! Iya, kah, Jaehwan _nii_? Tunggu! Tidak bisa membiarkanmu suka pada sembarang orang yang baru kau kenal, _nii-san_! Bagaimana kalau dia orang jahat?! Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, aku tidak mau kau tersakiti!" Wonsik mulai heboh sembari menggelayut di punggung Jaehwan, memeluk pria itu dari belakang.

"Ish, Kim Wonsik, kau bicara apa, sih?! Lepaskan aku, aku harus membereskan _counter_!"

"Tidak mau! Katakan dulu kalau kau tidak akan suka padanya!"

"Kau jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Kim Wonsik! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau!"

 **KLINING~** terdengar suara pintu terbuka,

"Tuh, ada pelanggan! Pergi, aku harus menyapanya!"

Jaehwan, dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya berhasil menendang pria pattissier itu dari tubuhnya. Sedangkan Wonsik sendiri hanya bisa meronta di lantai. Jaehwan mengendus kesal, kemudian membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah itu, ia membuka pintu dapur dengan memasang wajah senyum.

"Selamat da—"

Bukannya mendapati pelanggan baru, Jaehwan justru menemukan keadaan kafe yang kosong melompong. Keberadaan Jung Taekwoon pun tidak terdeteksi. Entah ada ajakan dari mana, kedua kakinya mulai berlari menuju pintu depan. Ia keluar dan berdiri di trotoar. Menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sosok yang ia cari sudah tak terlihat. Barista manis itu kemudian menghela nafas. Ia kembali memasuki kafenya. Lebih baik, ia mengajak Wonsik untuk bersiap-siap tutup. Lagi pula di luar juga sudah mulai gelap.

Setelah membalik tulisan di pintu menjadi 'closed', Jaehwan melangkah menuju _counter_ -nya, tapi matanya beralih ke meja tempat Taekwoon duduk tadi. Tempat ia dan Taekwoon akhirnya saling mengenal satu sama lain, meski baru sekedar nama. Jaehwan tersenyum mengingat seorang yang asing baginya itu bersedia mengobati tangannya yang terluka. Ah, ingin rasanya Jaehwan bertemu dengannya lagi. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang pria itu. Berapa usianya, apa pekerjaannya, tinggal dimana, dan banyak hal lain yang ingin Jaehwan ketahui tentang dirinya. Tapi Jaehwan tak yakin kalau takdir akan membawanya bertemu Taekwoon lagi suatu saat nanti. Yah, siapa yang tahu masa depan?

Jaehwan berjalan mendekati meja itu, hendak membereskan cangkir yang Jung Taekwoon pakai tadi. Tapi mendekati meja itu, Jaehwan menyadari bahwa di atas meja itu, tak hanya terdapat _latte_ yang masih bersisa setengah. Namun juga sebuah _bucket_ bunga. Dan yang membuat Jaehwan tersenyum adalah, entah kebetulan atau apa, semua bunga yang ada di dalam _bucket_ itu adalah bunga-bunga kesukaannya. Bunga-bunga musim panas. Jaehwan memang paling suka musim panas. Menggambarkan keceriaan dan kecerahan.

Tunggu, apa Jung Taekwoon itu kelupaan membawa _bucket_ bunga ini? Kalau memang begitu, Jaehwan harus mengembalikannya. Tapi Jaehwan tak tahu dimana dia tinggal, atau pun nomor teleponnya. Dan Jaehwan juga tak yakin apa pria itu akan kembali ke kafenya suatu saat nanti. Dia terlihat seperti orang sibuk yang tidak dengan mudah mendapat waktu bebas untuk sekedar nongkrong-nongkrong di kafe.

Menghela nafas, Jaehwan mengangkat _bucket_ bunga itu. Kemudian ia sadari sebuah kertas di terselip di antara bunga-bunga. Di kertas itu tertulis sebuah tulisan yang membuat senyum Jaehwan makin lebar, dan wajahnya makin memerah. Dengan perasaan bahagia, Jaehwan menyimpan bunga itu tanpa sepengetahuan Wonsik. Ia pun mulai membereskan kafe dengan perasaan tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok.

Yah, siapa tahu, besok akan jadi hari terbaiknya di tahun ini.

* * *

| **Hanakaze** |

* * *

 _Aku sangat suka_ latte _-mu..._

 _Bunga ini sengaja kutinggal, besok aku akan mengambilnya..._

 _From. Jung-_ san

* * *

 **| Hanakaze | END |**

* * *

 **A/N** : _How was it_?! Huaa, selesai dalam sehari! *Yoeh banget tak? B)* awalnya ga niat pengen langsung diwujudkan, sih. Cuma yah, entah ada _urge_ apa yang merasuki tubuh _author_ , langsung diketik deh. Mungkin takut idenya ilang kalau ditunda hehe...

Tadinya ada niatan mau masukin HyukBin, karena cerita Hyuk Hongbin di MV Hanakaze itu menurut _auhtor_ bisa digabung juga. Cuma nggak tahu harus menggabungnya gimana. Jadi Keo Navi aja deh. Hehe :3

Dan karena Author tidak pernah bikin FF yang ber- _setting_ Jepang, jadi kalau ada kesalahan, mohon di maafkan. Trus _author_ juga kurang yakin sama pembahasan bunga dan harganya. Cuma _author_ harap ada yang mau mem _-pin-point_ -kan kesalahan _author_ , supaya _author_ bisa lebih baik ke depannya.

 _Thank you for reading, and please let me know your opinions about this story, and please give some advices (If you have any) by reviewing!_

 _Oh, and sorry for the bad ending. I know it wasn't the best, but i hope you like it!_


End file.
